Paxton
|creator(s)= Sharon Miller Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor= Keith Wickham Steven Kynman |nicknames=Pax |gender=Male |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |relative(s)=Diesel 'Arry and Bert Splatter and Dodge Sidney The Mainland Diesels |basis=BR Class 08 |power_type=Diesel–electric |fuel_type=Diesel |configuration=0-6-0DE |wheels=6 |top_speed=20 mph |designer(s)=British Railways |builder(s)=BR Crewe, Darlington, Derby, Doncaster or Horwich Works |year_built=sometime between 1952 and 1962 |railway=North Western Railway |owner(s)=Sir Topham Hatt }} Paxton is a young diesel shunter. He often brings slate down from the Blue Mountain Quarry to other parts of the Island of Sodor. Biography ''Thomas & Friends Paxton was one of the diesels who took over the Sodor Steamworks. Paxton often works at the Blue Mountain Quarry and was once involved in an accident there when Blondin Bridge collapsed. He was then sent to the Vicarstown Dieselworks for repairs. Upon his return to work at the quarry, Paxton overheard Luke telling Thomas about how the little green engine knocked a yellow engine into the sea. Paxton told Diesel about what he had heard. Diesel decided that Luke should be punished and set out with Paxton to expose Luke. However, Paxton felt bad and helped Thomas and Luke out by bringing Victor to talk to Luke and the Fat Controller. Paxton almost got into a collision with Winston when he was a runaway, but luckily he stopped just in time. Afterwards, he warned Gordon to be checked over after an accident with stone. When Gordon ignored his warnings and broke down, Paxton brought him to the Steamworks to be repaired. After Sir Topham Hatt told Paxton among other engines to be careful near the bumpy track, Paxton then messed around on the damaged track with Thomas, causing Thomas to collide with Toby. After Toby says Thomas "Lost his puff", Paxton searches for the "Puff" and makes himself look silly in front of Stephen and Victor. He then learns that "Puff" means steam. He was later used by Diesel 10 to steal Christmas decorations from Tidmouth Sheds, but soon lost patience and left to collect the truck that Sir Topham Hatt had told him to collect. Diesel once got the other diesels to hide from him. This worried Paxton, believing them to have disappeared, but he eventually found Diesel, stranded on the branch line, with no fuel and shunted him to the next station for him to stock up. At Christmas time, he was given the job of transporting a Christmas tree to Ulfstead Castle. But the tree caused him to derail and when Diesel passed by, he refused to help Paxton. That night, Paxton pretended to be the Ghost of Christmas Present to try and remind Diesel of the true meaning of Christmas, but Diesel was too scared to listen and ran away. One day, he was pulling trucks when he found a train struggling on Gordon's Hill pulled by Samson along with Thomas as the back engine. He offered to help and pushed Samson and Thomas over Gordon's Hill. Personality Paxton is a young, gentle diesel who often works in or around the Blue Mountain Quarry and the Vicarstown Dieselworks. He is good-hearted and well meaning, but gullible, naïve and easily misled. He also has a short attention span. He tends to be more of a follower than a leader and can sometimes find thinking for himself and making big decisions difficult. This may result in him being pressured into a situation he might not necessarily be comfortable with. However, if a friend is in trouble, Paxton will have the conscience and the self-assertion to do what he himself feels is right. As a result, the steam engines find that he is likeable and Paxton particularly looks up to Thomas at times. He also works alongside the narrow gauge engines frequently. However, Paxton can easily misjudge situations, misplace his trust in someone who might not have everyone's best interests at heart, particularly Diesel and is rather impressionable, but his good nature will ultimately show him for who he really wants to be. Technical Details Basis Paxton is based on a BR Class 08 diesel-electric shunter. Over seventy members of this class survive today in preservation, while around 100 remain in service on the national rail network. They were in fact the most successful shunting engines in the world, with 996 of them built. Diesel, the Diesel Shunter, 'Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Sidney, Ulli and the Mainland Diesels are other members of this class. Livery Paxton is painted dark green with yellow lining. His siderods and front bufferbeam are painted a rusty orange colour. His paint is chipped in places and shows signs of weathering. Appearances Television Series= * 'Season 16' - Bust My Buffers! * 'Season 17' - Wayward Winston, Gordon Runs Dry, Luke's New Friend , The Lost Puff, The Missing Christmas Decorations and Thomas' Shortcut * 'Season 18' - Disappearing Diesels, Toad's Adventure , Last Train for Christmas and Duncan the Humbug * 'Season 19' - The Truth About Toby, Henry Spots Trouble, Salty All At Sea , Den and Dart , Diesel's Ghostly Christmas, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead , Philip to the Rescue and Goodbye Fat Controller * 'Season 20' - Sidney Sings , Henry Gets the Express and Saving Time * 'Season 21' - Springtime for Diesel, A Most Singular Engine , Dowager Hatt's Busy Day , Philip's Number, Confused Coaches and The Big Freeze * 'Season 22' - Forever and Ever, Seeing is Believing , Apology Impossible, The Water Wheel , Hunt the Truck , Rosie is Red , The Case of the Puzzling Parts and Counting on Nia Specials * '''2011' - Day of the Diesels * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! }} |-|Other Media= Magazine Stories * 2013 - The Lost Puff and Gordon Runs Dry * 2016 - Henry Spots Trouble * 2017 - The Kind Diesel Voice Actors * Steven Kynman * Martin Brücker * Tobias Diakow * Kunihiro Kawamoto * Martial Le Minoux * Dariusz Błażejewski * Scott Maurstad * Christian Greger Strøm * Dor Srugo (Israel) * Reinder van der Naalt * Kaihiamal Martínez * Troells Toya * César Emilio * Carlos Moreno * Jukka Voutilainen * Antti L. J. Pääkkönen * Anton Savenkov }} Trivia * Despite Paxton's bio which claims he is always called by his nickname "Pax", he has been consistently referred to by his full name rather than his nickname. He shares this dilemma with Norman and Sidney. * According to the Licensing Source 2015 book, Ian McCue, former producer of Thomas & Friends, stated that Paxton is his favourite character. * Paxton was never named in Day of the Diesels outside the song. * There have been a few occasions where Paxton has gone faster than his basis' top speed. * Paxton has had a few changes in the television series as the series goes on: ** Season 19: *** His siderods gained a metallic hue. ** Big World! Big Adventures!: *** He gained a headlamp and taillamp. * According to the official Thomas & Friends Instagram, he and Diesel are not brothers, even though they are part of the same class. Quotes "...Ow.|Paxton after being buried in the rubble from Blondin Bridge, Blue Mountain Mystery}} Merchandise * Take-n-Play * TrackMaster * Minis ** Classic Minis ** Chillin' Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis ** Graffiti Minis ** Glow in the Dark Minis ** Monster Minis ** Sushi Minis ** SpongeBob SquarePants Minis * Bachmann * Adventures }} de:Paxton es:Paxton he:פקסטון ja:パクストン pl:Paweł ru:Пакстон zh:帕克斯顿 Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Diesel locomotives Category:BR Class 08 Category:0-6-0 Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:Blue Mountain Quarry Category:Quarry Branch Line Category:Vicarstown Dieselworks